Meaning It or What's So Good About Goodbye?
by Tuttle
Summary: Set after 10/17/02 episode. After Leo's tragic death, David attempts to keep his last promise to his brother; Greenlee must learn to cope with the loss of her husband, and questions whether or not Leo knew how she really felt about him. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Meaning It or What's So Good About Goodbye  
  
Note: This is my first ever AMC fic. I based the story on my favorite couple, Leo and Greenlee. I don't own the characters, but the story itself is mine. I do copywright all my work, so please do not reproduce it in whole or in parts without my permission. The opening dialogue in this story is taken from AMC 10/17/02. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.)  
  
Greenlee Smythe was just about to give up. She didn't have the energy left to hold on, she had no reason to. Leo was all that mattered in her life and now he was gone. She wanted to just let go and plunge into the rapids. At least then, she and Leo would be together. But just as she was about to quit, she heard a soft, comforting voice.  
  
"Greenlee? Hey, Greens."  
  
Greenlee glanced up. Leaning down, grasping for her hand was Leo. "Leo?" she said. "Leo, I thought you were gone."  
  
Leo smiled at her. "Like I could ever leave you."  
  
"But you... the falls..."  
  
"Are you gonna make this harder on me?" he asked. "Now, come on, give me your other hand. Just like you did when we got married." Greenlee quickly took hold of his other hand. "That-a-girl," he said, pulling her up and cradling her in his arms. "Now how many time do I have to tell you? Our love is forever. Now and always."  
  
"I believe it," Greenlee said weakly as her eyes began to flutter. "I do."  
  
"You're safe now," Leo said as Greenlee's eyes closed. "You're safe now, baby."  
  
As Greenlee's eyes began to twitch once again, she could feel her body aching. She slowly eased her eyes open, adjusting then to the bright light. At first, it was blinding and she could vaguely hear a muddled voice. She couldn't quite focus on the blurred figure that stood over her.  
  
David Hayward bent down by the edge of Greenlee's bed and took her hand. He could see that she was getting frustrated by the brace around her neck.  
  
"Greenlee," he said. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
As Greenlee's eyes came into focus, she saw David sitting beside her. "Where's Leo?" she asked. "Is he here?" David didn't answer her, but felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He fought to hold them back. "David," Greenlee continued. "Where's Leo? I want to see him. I want to see Leo."  
  
David took her one hand into both of his. "Greenlee, honey, listen to me." David's voice was soft, however, the pain became more obvious in his eyes. "They still haven't found Leo. Anna has a team out searching the rapids..."  
  
"No," Greenlee cried. "He pulled me up from the cliff. Leo saved me. He's not in the rapids. I want to see him, David. Let me see him. Leo!" she called. "Leo!"  
  
"Greenlee. Greenlee." David attempted to calm her, even though he was obviously grieving for his brother. "The best men are out there looking," he assured her. "If anyone can find Leo, it's them."  
  
"They will find him. He's on the cliff. He pulled me up. Leo saved me. They'll find him, and they'll bring him back to me."  
  
David knew that Leo's fate had not been good. He however attempted to stay positive for Greenlee's sake. "I promise I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything, OK?" Greenlee was silent. "Greenlee?"  
  
"Promise me you'll bring him to me safe," she said. David didn't answer her. "David, promise me he'll be alright."  
  
David kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Get some rest," he said avoiding her request. "I'll come back later."  
  
Greenlee rested her head back against the hard pillow as David exited the room. No sooner had the door closed the Greenlee moaned. "Leo!"  
  
David rested his back against the outside of Greenlee's room. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, god," he said. He took a deep breath and pushed it out through his partially pursed lips, his eyes still shut.  
  
David didn't need to open them to know that someone else now stood with him outside Greenlee's room. As he opened his eyes, he saw Anna standing in front of him.  
  
"Have you heard anything?" David asked her. Anna stood silently as if she didn't know how to answer him. "Is it Leo?"  
  
Anna walked closer to David. She wanted to reach out and take his hands. There was no easy way to tell him. "The team just reported in." she paused. David's eyes widened in anticipation of what Anna was about to say. "They found Leo."  
  
Just the tone of Anna's voice confirmed David's fear, but he needed to ask anyway. "Is he..."  
  
Anna nodded. "They found him...washed up on the rocks. I'm so sorry, David." There was a short silence. "Do you want me to tell Greenlee?"  
  
"No," David answered quickly. "She just finally calmed down a bit. This would destroy her. I can't do that. I just can't do that to her, not now."  
  
"David, we need her to identify..."  
  
"I'll do it. He was my brother, I'll identify the body."  
  
"You will need to tell her."  
  
"Let her hold on to what little hope she has left, Anna," David said. "At least until we're sure it's Leo."  
  
"David..."  
  
"Just... just let me ID him first. Please, Anna."  
  
There was a long pause as Anna Devane stood, her eyes set on David. "Fine," she finally said. "But I won't let you do it alone."  
  
  
  
David and Anna walked to the lowest level of the Pine Valley Hospital. The air was stale, and even as a doctor, David couldn't stand to be down there. They continued down a long hallway and came to a stop outside a door, the word Morgue written upon it.  
  
David turned his back towards the room. "We could wait," Anna said. "Or you could call Trey. Maybe he could..."  
  
"No," David said. "I can't ask him to come down here. And Greenlee...I can't let Greenlee do this. How could I?" Anna put her hand on David's shoulder. "Let her remember him the way he was. I can't let her see him like this." David paused for a moment and took a deep breath before he turned and pushed open the doors to the morgue. Anna stayed close behind him. They approached one table where an officer stood.  
  
Anna took the officer aside. "Is it du Pres?" she asked him.  
  
"We're about 100% sure," he answered her.  
  
Anna quickly glanced back at David, who stood motionless, hovering over the white sheeted table. "What about Vanessa Cortlandt?"  
  
"She still hasn't surfaced. The team is still canvassing the area, but I don't think it's possible that anyone could have survived that fall."  
  
"Keep looking and let me know what you find, will you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said. The officer turned and exited the room as Anna walked back towards David.  
  
"Everything inside me wishes that it's not Leo under there," David said without breaking his stare.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I have no choice." David stretched his arm out, taking hold of the edge of the white sheet. He slowly pulled it back, revealing bit by small bit, the body that laid underneath.  
  
Anna held her breath as David pulled the sheet down passed the face. "Oh, God," she said softly, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Leo," David said, turning his head away. Anna lifted her hand, placing it on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "It's him. It really is him."  
  
"David..."  
  
"I think I... I want to be alone with him for a minute."  
  
Anna nodded. "Sure," she said pulling back from him. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what. She had never seen David like this before.  
  
David waited until Anna had left the room to speak. "Oh, Leo," he said. "Leo, why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you just go to Paris when you got the chance?" David looked down at Leo's pale body. Besides his soaked through look, there wasn't a scratch on him. For a 100 foot fall, there was no blood, no bruising, nothing. "It looks like you should just jump up. Like one of your sick jokes." He paused. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell Greenlee your gone." David wiped the tears away from his eyes. "But I promise you. I promise you, Leo. I'll look out for her. I'll protect her anyway I can. With my life if I have to. I promise, Leo."  
  
  
  
Greenlee turned her head, resting her left cheek on the pillow. It took her a moment to realize that the brace was no longer around her neck. She opened here eyes and saw David sitting in a chair by the wall, his head in his hands.  
  
"David?" Greenlee said. David quickly wiped his eyes as not to alarm Greenlee, but it was to late. "What is it?" she asked. "What happened? Is it Leo, did you find Leo?" David stood and walked towards her without saying a word. "David, answer me!" Greenlee yelled. She didn't like silence. Silence was never good. "Answer me damn it."  
  
David took a seat on the edge of Greenlee's bed and took her hands. "They found him."  
  
"Good," Greenlee said. "Fine, that's great. Bring him in here, I want to see him." David didn't budge. "What are you waiting for, David? Go get Leo. Leo! Leo!"  
  
"Greenlee, he's not...." David started as Greenlee still cried out for her husband. "Greenlee, Greenlee. He's not out there." David moved directly into her sight. "I need you to listen to me. OK? Just listen. Leo didn't make it. He didn't survive the fall."  
  
"Yes, yes he did," Greenlee cried. "He pulled me up. He can't be dead. Leo can't be dead."  
  
"I don't want to believe it either, Greens..."  
  
"Don't call me that," Greenlee yelled pulling her hands out of David's. "Get off of me, don't touch me. Leo...is not...dead. He's not, do you hear me!? And unless you've seen him...." David looked her in the eyes. Greenlee's tears began to flow even more freely now. "You saw him. Oh, God. You saw him, David, didn't you?"  
  
David nodded. "Yes. I did. It's him, Greenlee. It was Leo."  
  
"No," Greenlee bawled. "No, not Leo. Not Leo." Greenlee threw her arms around David weeping. After a short awkward pause, David put his arms around her also to comfort her. "Oh, Leo. How could you do this, how could you leave me?"  
  
"Shhh," David said, bringing his hand up to the back of her head. "It's alright. It's going to be alright. I promise." 


	2. Chapter Two

"Greenlee," Trey Kenyon knocked on the door of Greenlee's room, but she didn't answer. "Come on, Greenlee, open the door. It's Trey." Trey tried the door once again, but he couldn't get in. Somehow, Greenlee had gotten the door to lock. Trey looked around to make sure nobody was around before knocking on the door again, harder this time. "Greenlee, you can't just lock yourself in there." Still no answer. Trey peered into the room through the small window. He didn't see her. "Greenlee?" Trey knocked on the door again. "Are you OK?" Nothing. Trey quickly walked back to the nurse's station. "Is Greenlee Smythe still in that room?" he asked.  
  
"Should be," the nurse said.  
  
"Something's wrong," Trey said softly. "I'm family. I need to get into her room, she's locked the door."  
  
"She's locked inside?" The nurse asked grabbing the phone. "Security to room 13. Security to room 13." She turned to Trey. "I'm sure it's nothing. The door's probably just jammed."  
  
Trey was flustered as security rushed passed him. He could only imagine what was going on behind that door.. He rushed over to the payphone and deposited some change.  
  
The line rang once. Twice. A third time before the answering machine picked up. "You've reached David Hayward. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."  
  
"David, it's Trey. I'm at the hospital," he paused. "You need to get down here as soon as you can." Trey stopped talking as he saw Greenlee being rushed out of the room on a gurney. "Oh, my God," he said into the receiver. "Something's wrong with Greenlee." Trey slammed the phone back down and ran towards them. "What happened to her?" They didn't answer. " I'm her brother-in-law. What happened?"  
  
"She took something," the doctor said as they got her onto the elevator and the doors closed.  
  
Trey stepped back, running his fingers through his hair. After a short pause, he walked back over to the phone and dialed another number. "Chief Devane, please," he said. "It's and emergency...Trey Kenyon." Trey waited impatiently to hear Anna's voice on the other end.  
  
"Trey?" Anna said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to find David," Trey began to panic.  
  
"Slow down, Trey. What happened?"  
  
"I'm at the hospital to see Greenlee...She tried to kill herself."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"I don't know. They just took her. I tried David at home, but the machine was on."  
  
"OK," Anna said. "Stay there, I'm leaving now. I'll try to get David on the way to the hospital."  
  
Anna hung up the office phone and grabbed her jacket and cell phone. She rushed out of her office and passed Jackson Montgomery.  
  
"Where are you off to so fast?" he asked.  
  
"The hospital." Ana said. "Can we talk later?" She didn't even give him a chance to answer. "Thanks."  
  
Anna draped her coat over her shoulders and dialed her cell phone as she opened the car door.  
  
"You've reached David Hayward..."  
  
"David, where are you?" Anna said hanging up on the message. She pondered for a moment on David's cell phone number. Anna tried not to make it a habit of calling David and had blocked his cell number out of her mind. She had seen however how David had taken to Greenlee after the accident, and knew that even though he was no longer employed at Pine Valley hospital, he wanted to be considered her physician. She knew that he felt an obligation to Leo. Calling was the least that she could do for him now.  
  
Anna sat behind the wheel of her car one hand on her slightly swollen belly, the other which had been holding the phone, now grasped the steering wheel as she rushed for the hospital.  
  
  
  
Trey paced back and forth by the elevator, nervously waiting for something to happen, for some news to come down. He heard the elevator ring and stepped back as the two door spread apart.  
  
David Hayward stepped off and almost walked passed Trey.  
  
"I didn't think you'd get my message," trey said.  
  
"What message?" David asked, thrown off guard. "I haven't been home since early this morning. What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Trey said. "No one will tell me anything. They brought Greenlee upstairs about twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Greenlee?" David asked. "Who brought her upstairs?"  
  
"I don't know. One of the doctors, security." David began to pace. "She took something."  
  
"What do you mean she took something?" David came to a stop. "What did she take?"  
  
"I don't know, David. I'm a lawyer, not a doctor." Trey began to get defensive.  
  
The elevator rang yet again and the brothers stood back as Anna stepped off. "How's Greenlee? Have you heard anything?"  
  
"No, not yet." Trey said.  
  
"Excuse me," David said. "Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on here?" David pressed the button for the elevator. "Well, I'm going to find out." He stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed behind him.  
  
David stood alone. The ride up seemed to take forever. He felt like he had let Leo down. Leo, the brother who stayed in Pine Valley to help him when he could have been with his wife in Paris. Leo, the brother who David had promised the day before to give his own life for Greenlee's. He had failed.  
  
As the doors of the elevator opened, David called out. "Jake!"  
  
"You shouldn't be up here," Jake Martin said. "you have no business being here."  
  
"Look, Jake," David said. "I know you don't much care for me, but Greenlee's my sister-in-law. If it helps, don't think of me as being her doctor. Think of me as being her family who just happens to be a doctor." Jake was silent. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"She overdosed on sleeping pills," Jake explained. "I don't know where or how she got her hands on them, but she did."  
  
"Well, is she OK?"  
  
"Luckily, Trey notified us in time. We were able to flush most of the drugs out of her body."  
  
"Can I see her?" David asked.  
  
"She can go sit with her, but she's still not awake." David turned and started for Greenlee's room. "It's a miracle she wasn't killed," Jake said. "Let alone the baby."  
  
David stopped in his tracks. "Baby?" he said.  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything," Jake admitted.  
  
"Well, you've said it now," David said. "Now I'm talking to you as a doctor, Jake."  
  
Jake thought carefully before he spoke, feeling awkward about telling David anything. "We did an ultrasound on Greenlee once we got her upstairs. That's when we picked something up."  
  
"The baby?" Jake nodded. "Could you tell how far along..."  
  
"About two months."  
  
"Greenlee couldn't have known. She wouldn't have tried this if she knew."  
  
"Well, she was luck this time. You be sure to tell her that."  
  
David was silent as Jake turned and walked away from him. He then turned back and headed for Greenlee's room. David pushed open the door and saw her lying there. She was as still as Leo had been the day before, and just as peaceful looking. David pulled up a chair and sat beside her, taking hold of one of her hands.  
  
"You know, you're really not making this easy for me, Greenlee," he said. "You can't do this to yourself. Leo wouldn't want to see you hurt...I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
  
  
David sat, slouched back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest, asleep. Greenlee's eyes twitched and slowly began to open. The lights were bright. Too bright for her.  
  
"Leo?" she said, causing David to stir. "Where are you?"  
  
"Greenlee," David said sitting up. "You're going to be alright."  
  
Greenlee looked at David, realizing her unsuccessful attempt. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was worried about you."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me," Greenlee said. "My life isn't worth anything now that Leo's gone."  
  
"No, you're wrong, Greenlee."  
  
"I can't live without him, David."  
  
"It's hard, I know."  
  
"How could you know? How could you possibly know how hard it is? I saw my husband plunge over the falls. We were supposed to be in Paris, David. Taking pictures by the Eiffel Tower, learning French, starting our lives together. You can't know what it's like. I have nothing left to live for."  
  
"Oh, Greenlee."  
  
"I don't want to live. I want to be with Leo. Leo's waiting for me. He's waiting for me to pick up where we left off...before Vanessa killed him." David silently listened to Greenlee. "Can you tell me one person who needs me more than I need Leo?" she asked him. "One person. Can you, David?"  
  
David could think of no better time than the present to tell Greenlee. "They took an ultrasound when they were trying to bring you back," he said.  
  
"I don't know why they bothered. They should have just let me die."  
  
"They didn't only save you, Greenlee. Did you know you're pregnant?"  
  
"Pregnant?" Greenlee said, shocked. "I can't be pregnant."  
  
"You are, Greenlee."  
  
Greenlee began crying. "How am I supposed to have a baby? How am I going to raise a baby on my own? I can't do this without Leo."  
  
"Leo is part of you. Part of this baby. You don't have to do anything on your own," David said. "We are family, and I am here for you if you need me. I wouldn't let you down. I would never hurt you."  
  
"What kind of mother could I be?" Greenlee asked. "God, I almost killed the little piece of Leo I still have left."  
  
David took Greenlee's hands. "I know it's hard now, Greenlee. It's going to be hard for a while."  
  
Greenlee glanced into David's eyes, sniffling. "It's not fair," she said. "I just can't...Oh, David." Greenlee wrapped her arms around David, the tears streaming down her face, wishing that the hurting would stop. 


	3. Chapter Three

(Note: Greenlee's flashbacks are taken from AMC 9/26/02 and 9/27/02)

Yes, I can hold... David said over the phone in the hospital waiting area. A few moments later he spoke again. Hi, yes. I was put on hold...I'm trying to get together some funeral arrangements...For as soon as possible...Tonight, Tonight's fine...Wildwind...Leo du Pres...My name...David...no, Hayward...That'll be fine...And yellow roses...perfect, thank you. Thank you very much. David hung up the phone and walked back over to a group of chairs where Trey and Anna sat. 

Everything's taken care of, David said. They've moved the service to tonight. 

Trey said, shocked. That doesn't give us much time. Are you sure Greenlee's ready to be released today? I mean after all she's been through. 

Physically, she's ready to be released, David said. There's no use keeping her here forever. 

Can I do anything? 

Yes. Yeah, you can put in a call to as many people as you can. Let them know that the funeral is tonight at seven o'clock at Wildwind. 

Seven o'clock at Wildwind. Sure. 

Are you going to tell Greenlee? Anna asked. 

David paused. I'll make sure she's ready to go. David slowly walked towards Greenlee's room and gently knocked on the door before he entered. 

Greenlee stood by the edge of her bed her suitcase open. They make you bring so many things when you come in here, Greenlee sniffled, wiping away her tears. And all you wear is that stupid gown. 

David smiled weakly as he approached her. Are you alright? 

For now, Greenlee said. It might be a different story once I get back to the Loft though. 

David said. I took care of the funeral arrangements for Leo. Greenlee stopped packing for a moment. It's set for tonight. 

I don't know if I can go, David, Greenlee said. I can't say goodbye. I'm not ready to say goodbye. 

I don't think we'll ever be ready for that, David told her. But...it's time, Greenlee. Let Leo live on where it really matters. He brought his hand up to her heart. In here. 

He's always been there. Even when he was alive. Leo...He had this...this thing about him. He made an impression on people. 

He was a great guy. 

Greenlee wiped here eyes once again. The greatest. Greenlee closed her suitcase. I'll be out in a minute. 

Take your time, David said. We'll be waiting right outside. David turned and began to exit the room when Greenlee called to him. 

she said. Can we keep this baby thing between us for now? 

David said. You don't have to say anything until you're ready. 

Thanks, David. 

David nodded. I'll be outside. He turned and exited the room. 

How is she? Anna asked him. 

Under the circumstances? David said. I'd say she's holding up pretty well. 

How about you? 

What about me? 

Leo was your brother, Anna said. It would be normal for you to feel... 

David asked her. It's not the word, Anna. I just wish I had a little more time to get to know him. 

He cared for you very much. 

Leo cared for everyone. David brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes. He was such a good... 

...hearted person. He always put others before himself, David said as he stood in front of Leo's casket at Wildwind. Leo had a way to light up a room when he walked in. He did manage to find happiness for himself when he met and married Greenlee Smythe. And I think that he was truly the happiest when he was with you, Greenlee. We are all blessed having known Leo, even if it was for such a short time. David turned and faced Leo's casket. We're all going to miss you, Leo. 

David paused a moment, then walked back over and sat beside Greenlee. She took a hold of his hands, the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Greenlee slowly rose, wiping the tears from her eyes and approached the casket. 

There wasn't...nearly enough time for Leo here, Greenlee said trying to hold back her tears. Greenlee paused and glanced out over the sea of faces who had come to bid farewell to her husband. Greenlee sniffled. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if I hadn't met Leo. He was the center of my world. He wasn't only my husband, he was my best friend. He helped me see myself in a new light and...he never gave up on me...He risked his life for... Greenlee started wailing and fell to her knees. 

David jumped up out of his seat and quickly walked up to Greenlee. He tried to get her to her feet, but it was almost impossible. Come on, Greenlee, David whispered to her. It's alright. It's OK. 

Why did you have to go? Greenlee bawled. Oh, God, Leo, you were my whole world. 

David tried to help her up again, this time successfully. Let's go for a walk, OK? he said trying to calm her down. Let's go get some air. 

No. No, Greenlee said. I'm fine. I'm OK. I want to stay here. 

Just step outside for a minute. We'll be right back. OK? Greenlee? 

Greenlee slowly took David's arm and he led her outside. Greenlee took a seat right outside the door and wiped her eyes again as David crouched beside her. 

I promised myself before we came here that I wouldn't cry, she said without breaking her forward stare. We see how well that worked. 

You know that it's OK to cry for him, Greenlee, David said. 

No. Leo wouldn't want that. He wouldn't want anyone to cry for him. 

I think you're wrong, Greenlee. I think that Leo would be touched to know how much everyone loved him. 

I hope that he knew that when he was still here. 

He knew. He knew you loved him. And he loved you more than life itself, Greenlee. Greenlee wiped her eyes again. Are you going to be OK? Greenlee nodded. Maybe you shouldn't go back to the Loft tonight. I'll get you a room at the Valley Inn. 

I'll be alright, Greenlee sniffled. I need to get back there. 

David stood. he said, extending his hand. Are you ready to go back inside? 

Go ahead. I'll be there in a minute. David nodded weakly and placed his hand on her shoulder before turning around and walking back inside. 

Greenlee waited a moment and then stood. It was dark, and there was a cool breeze that filled the air. She pushed her hair back behind her ears as she stood staring out at the star lit sky. Greenlee was silent for a moment but then, through her tears, she was able to speak. 

Goodbye, my love. 

It was almost as dark outside the door to the Loft as it had been outside. Greenlee's hand began to tremble as she unlocked the door and memories returned to her. 

_Greenlee, I explained to you... Leo said. _

_ Greenlee answered. I know, I know. Suddenly you've become caretaker for your whole dysfunctional clan. My God, what happened to you? _

_I haven't changed. _

_You said we'd leave as soon as you were free. Well, she paused. You're free and I have a job in Paris. There's nothing keeping us here. _

_And I explained to you that... _

_That you have to stick around for a bunch of nut jobs who have manipulated you. _

_ Leo said. Don't blame them for any of this, please. _

_You're right, Greenlee said. You're right. It's your fault for letting them get to you when you should be all mine. _

_I am. And I always will be. _

_I don't know what that means anymore. I married a man who was romantic and had adventure and he's morphed into this...this social worker slash family therapist slash nursemaid for the neurotic. _

_I just... I just want to be there for them. _

_Well, I don't want to stick around Pine Valley while you do it. _

_Greenlee, please just...that's not fair. _

_I'm not being fair? Greenlee exclaimed. You promised me Paris. You promised me street musicians and croissants. _

_I know, Leo explained, trying to calm her. I know. And that's what you're going to have and more. _

_I want it all now. _

_Greenlee, please be reasonable. _

_No, I can't. I can't, because if I'm reasonable, we'll never get out of here. _

_That's not true, Greenlee. _

_It's up to you, Leo. What are we going to do? Do we go now or never? _

_It can't be now. _

_Then it's never._

Greenlee stood there still holding the doorknob, unable to enter. the tears streamed uncontrollably down her face. She couldn't go inside. Greenlee turned and ran out of the building and to her car. She started the engine and began to drive, her mind wandering back again. 

_I thought our marriage's one and only fight was over, Greenlee said. _

_It is, Leo assured her. It is. You're right. There is part of me that doesn't want to leave my family behind right now. But...and I know they're not the most conventional group, Greenlee, but they're mine. And there would be a huge hole in my life if I left them... _

_Got it, Leo. Got it. _

_But...but if you're having this feeling, this doomsday scenario in Pine Valley, then I'm going to believe that because you were right before. So let's just get the hell out of here. Let's go tonight. Greenlee took off running from Leo. He followed after her. he called. Where are you? Leo looked around, finding Greenlee crying. Greenlee, what's wrong? _

_I'll die if I lose you, she said. _

_You're not going to lose me. _

_But I can't do it. _

_Do what? _

_I can't take you away from your family when you're not ready. _

_Honey, we just had this conversation. I won. _

_Oh, come on, Leo. we both know what caused my panic attack. _

_We do? _

_I got too close. _

_To what? _

_ Greenlee stated. Paris. Living there with my husband. I mean, that's been my dream since I got my bonjour Barbie. Suddenly it seemed so real that I just freaked out. _

_ Leo corrected her. You freaked out when you offered to stay in Pine Valley. _

_ Greenlee said. Anyway, Paris isn't going anywhere and I really need to brush up on my tense verbs. You know that indefinite tense kills me. _

_ Leo said confused. I...I normally get you, but tonight I'm lost. So staying in Pine Valley gives you the shakes, and going to Paris makes you sob. So I'm just going to ask you straight out, and I need you to answer me straight out from the heart, OK? _

_Do you want to go to Paris or not? _

_I want to stay in Pine Valley._

Greenlee now stood at the door, not knowing where else to go. After pausing a moment to wipe her eyes, she knocked, continuously until someone answered. 

David said surprised, swinging the door open. 

I can't do it, David, Greenlee said. I just can't go in there. David moved aside allowing Greenlee to enter and closed the cabin door behind her. They make you think that all the time we spent together this past year would make it easier to say goodbye, Greenlee said. But I look back at it and want more. We could have... we should have had so much more. But now he's gone. Leo's gone, David. And no matter how much I try, no matter what memories I hold onto...when I open the door to the Loft, I still expect Leo to be standing there waiting for me. When I go to bed at night, I still think that he should be next to me. But he's not. And when I wake up, I hope that it was all just a bad dream. The hospital, the falls, everything. But I get up, and Leo's still gone, and I'm still in Pine Valley, and I'm still pregnant...with a child who Leo will never know. David went to put his arm around Greenlee, to lead her to a chair, when she embraced him. You've been the one solid person through this whole thing, David. 

David took hold of her shoulders pushing her back from him a bit and looked into her eyes. he said. I'll be there for you anyway I can be. 

And you have been there for me... Through all of this, Greenlee said as David's hand came up and his fingers gently caressed her face. And I...don't know how... Greenlee's words trailed off as David leaned down, his lips locking with hers. They kissed eachother passionately not once stopping to think of what was going on. 


	4. Chapter Four

Anna Devane sat behind her office desk, a stack of paper in front of her. She thumbed through the pile as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Anna said. The door swung open and an officer walked in. "What is it?"  
  
"It's been a week, chief," he said. "We've dragged the river three times."  
  
"Still no sign of Vanessa?" Anna asked.  
  
"No. She probably washed out..."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"So, do you want us to keep looking?" Anna didn't answer. "Chief?" This was the one thing that Anna hated about her job. "Chief?"  
  
Anna took a deep breath before making a quick decision. "Call off the search," she said. "Call it off." The officer nodded and turned to exit the office. "And you'll write up the report for me?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The officer closed the door behind him, leaving Anna alone again in her office. She was still for a moment and then stood, grabbing her jacket and exiting the room.  
  
"Anna," Jackson saw her closing the door. "I thought you were coming by my office this morning."  
  
"Oh," Anna said putting her hand up through her hair. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot...With Leo's funeral and the search for Vanessa's body..."  
  
"And you look like you're off to somewhere else now."  
  
"Yes," Anna said trying to avoid starting the conversation with Jackson at that moment. "I was just on my way out. Can I come by in a few hours? We could have lunch?"  
  
"Not unless you want to lose it." Anna was dumbfounded. "We got your report back from Quantico on the vial David Hayward mashed into your carpet."  
  
"You don't sound too thrilled."  
  
"I'll see you in your office?" Jackson pushed open her office door, and Anna walked in, removing her jacket.  
  
  
  
Greenlee rolled over in bed onto her side. She eased her eyes open until she realized what had happened.  
  
"Oh, my God," Greenlee said, looking over at David. "Oh, God. that did not just happen. We did not just...Oh, God." Greenlee slid out of bed, draping the top sheet over herself and reaching for her clothes. She dressed quickly and tied her hair back, which she hardly ever did. She went to quietly leave the room, but suddenly whipped around, flinging the balled up sheet at David.  
  
"How dare you!" Greenlee screamed at him. David slipped out of bed and into a pair of slacks he had on the floor. "How...How...How could you?"  
  
"Slow down, Greenlee," David said approaching her.  
  
"Slow down!? Slow down? I just lost my husband, your brother. And you're telling me to slow down."  
  
"Greenlee..."  
  
"I need a shower..."  
  
"Please, Greens."  
  
Greenlee raised her hand, slapping David across the face. "Do not...call me that. Only Leo can call me that." Greenlee began to flip out again. "This was a mistake," she said. "this whole thing was a mistake. I...I've got to go. I have to go." Greenlee grabbed the rest of her belongings and rushed out of the cabin.  
  
"Greenlee!" David called following after her. "Green...Greenlee!" David stopped at the cabin door as he watched Greenlee get into her car and speed away. After a short pause, David made a fist and pounded it into the door frame. "Damn it!" he yelled, and then softer. "Damn it."  
  
Greenlee just kept driving. The tears had begun to well up in her eyes once again. She pulled up in front of 1421 Plumbtree Road and sat behind the wheel for a moment. Greenlee wiped her eyes before stepping out of the car and approaching the building.  
  
"Morning, Mrs. du Pres," the doorman said as she entered. "Nice to see you back again."  
  
Greenlee walked blindly passed him and onto the elevator. She kept the same blank stare as the door closed and she began her ascent. She tried not to think of what had happened. The whole scenario needed to be blocked out of her mind. But the harder she tried to forget about David, the stronger her thoughts about him were.  
  
The elevator door opened and without thinking, Greenlee stepped out and to the door of the Loft, putting the key in the lock, swinging open the door and steeping inside.  
  
Once inside, the door shut behind her, Greenlee realized what she had done. She was standing inside the Loft. Greenlee walked further inside, seeing things exactly how her and Leo had left them before the accident.  
  
Greenlee crouched down, picking up pile of mail off the floor. She flipped through it. "Bill...Bill...Bill..." she tossed them onto an end table. "You may already be a winner. HA!" Greenlee laughed. "Monsieur and Madam Leo du Pres." Greenlee, clutching the envelope in her hands brought it up to her face as if by holding this piece of paper with Leo's name on it helped her feel closer to him. It was hard for her to do, but Greenlee slowly tore open the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper that was inside. "...were expecting you to arrive last week," Greenlee read aloud. "We hope all is well in the states and that you will join us in Paris soon..." Greenlee paused a moment, tightly pursing her lips and breathing deeply through her nose. "We hope all is well. I'll show you how 'well' everything is." Greenlee began tearing up the letter. "This is how well things are going." She cast the pieces forward out over the floor and fell back onto the sofa sobbing. She placed her hand gently on her abdomen. "Why did you do this?" she cried. "How could you leave me when you had so much to live for? We could have had everything we dreamed of. A new beginning, a family...Now I have to do it all alone."  
  
Greenlee put her head in her hands as she heard a pounding at the door. "Greenlee!" David's voice could be heard from the hallway. Greenlee, please let me in." Greenlee didn't answer him. "Come on, Greenlee, I know you're in there. I saw your car outside."  
  
"Go away, David," Greenlee said. "I don't want to talk to you."  
  
Greenlee got up and walked over to the door as David spoke again. "Are you just going to keep me locked out here?"  
  
Greenlee swung open the door just enough so that she could see David and he could see her. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think we need to talk."  
  
"We have nothing to talk about." Greenlee tried to close the door, but David used his foot to hold it open. "Let go of the door, David."  
  
"Not unless you talk to me."  
  
"Let go of the door, or I'll call the police and have you arrested for trespassing. Wouldn't that be a nice little addition to your rap sheet?"  
  
Greenlee, please," David begged. "Please don't close me out."  
  
"You really don't get it, do you?" Greenlee said opening the door completely. "You honestly don't get it." Greenlee walked over to the chair by the mantle and picked up a blue shirt. "Do you see this?" She turned back to David. "Leo should be wearing this shirt right now." She brought the fabric up to her face. "It still smells like him." Greenlee clutched the shirt as she slowly reached up and took hold of the plane tickets, bringing them down off of the mantle. "He never got to see the apartment I picked out for us in Paris. We never got to spend a...a Christmas or a birthday with eachother as a married couple. He didn't know I was pregnant. He probably didn't even know how much I love...how much I loved him." Greenlee cried.  
  
David slowly, cautiously walked closer to Greenlee as she sat, still clutching Leo's shirt in her arms. "How could you even question that?" David asked her.  
  
"Just go away, David," Greenlee said. "Get out of here."  
  
"Leo loved you Greenlee. And you loved him. he knew you loved him. You got married."  
  
"Are you saying that everyone one gets married for love? Look at you and Anna. that's love?"  
  
"Me and Anna...we are not the issue here, Greenlee. You and Leo are. You married out of love. You spent your days together filled with love. Greenlee, you offered to stay in Pine Valley for Leo."  
  
"That's right..." Greenlee paused. "That's right. He's dead because of me. If we had gone to Paris..."  
  
"No, Greenlee."  
  
"He would still be alive."  
  
"You can't blame yourself. You didn't kill him. It was because of Vanessa and her...her warped ideals."  
  
"Vanessa should have went over those falls alone. She deserved that."  
  
"She's not going to hurt anyone else."  
  
"It's a little late now." Greenlee paused, letting the fact that she was sitting with David having a conversation settle in her mind. "I really think you should go, David."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please," Greenlee said. "I can't...I need to be alone. I need to let all of this settle in my brain. I need to make sense about..."  
  
"About..." David hinted.  
  
"About that... and other things. Just please...David...go."  
  
David reluctantly stood and walked back over to the door. "Greenlee," he said before exiting. "About last night."  
  
"Don't...David," Greenlee interrupted him. "Don't...Just go, OK."  
  
David stood there, silently for a moment as he watched Greenlee throw the plane tickets to the floor and put the blue shirt back up to her face. And he left the Loft just as silently, knowing that his heart spoke louder than any of his words ever would. 


	5. Chapter Five

"So there's nothing?" Anna asked Jackson. "Even with how fast they collected the carpet, there was still nothing?"  
  
"Right now, all we could get David Hayward on would be an unpaid parking ticket," Jackson told her. "And he doesn't have one. Believe me, I checked."  
  
"So what happens now?" Anna asked. "David just walks from this?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. Unless we can find something else to pin on him."  
  
"We're talking about David Hayward, Jack."  
  
"I'm glad you see it my way, Anna," Jackson said. "I wasn't sure you knew what team you were playing for."  
  
"If you're afraid of me having mixed loyalties," Anna said, standing, "don't be. I've already made it quite clear to David that it's over between us."  
  
"Good. That's good, because if we're going to go after him, I can't have you changing your mind halfway through." Anna paused a moment, looking curiously at Jackson. "I thought you said we didn't have anything." Jackson's eyebrows raised. "What do you have?"  
  
"Maria Grey."  
  
  
  
Greenlee walked slowly down Plumbtree Road. She figured that the fresh air would do her good, and it was only a little over two blocks to Pine Valley Memorial Park. She needed the walk to clear her mind. As the crisp wind blew, Greenlee pulled her jacket closed and her collar up to cover her ears. She thought of nothing as she walked towards the park, but kept a forward glance as not to collide with anything.  
  
It wasn't long before Greenlee stepped onto the grass in the park and slowly made her way to a bench. Greenlee sat, folding her arms across her chest. She stared at the couples who walked together on the paths and the parents as they played with their children, and imagined what it could have been like with Leo.  
  
After a moment, Greenlee stood, and with her arms still folded around herself she walked slowly towards Pine Valley Lake. It was vast blueness, as far out as she could see. Just the thought of this same lake being an outlet to Miller's Falls made Greenlee cringe. The sight of  
  
her husband tumbling over the falls replayed over and over in her mind. "Even I grabbed a ledge, Leo," she moaned silently. "I tried to stay here for you. I'm alive because of my love for you. Wasn't your love for me just as strong?" Greenlee paused a moment as if she were  
  
waiting for an answer. "Why didn't you grab a ledge then, and let Vanessa fall alone? She should have fell alone." Greenlee could no longer stand being alone in the park. She turned back in the direction of the Loft apartment and began walking without looking back.  
  
  
  
David wrapped his scarf around his neck as he stepped out of his car and found his way through the cemetery to Leo's freshly covered grave. He crouched down in front of it, reading the inscription to himself:  
  
Leonardo "Leo" du Pres December 3, 1974 to October 17,2002 Loving husband, brother, and friend.  
  
"God, Leo," David said. "You were so young. You had so much life ahead of you." He paused, applying pressure to his temple with his thumb and middle finger. "I can't explain what's going on with me, with Greenlee. She misses you so much and I think I'm making it worse.  
  
Something about last night just seemed so right, but..." David paused and softly chuckled. "Look at me, wondering if I should feel guilty about this. The truth is...I think I'm falling in love with her and...I do feel guilty. I feel guilty because she's in love with you, Leo. She is love  
  
with you, and she's carrying your child. I don't want to steal you away from her, your memory. And I don't want to rush her into anything. I just want to be there for her, She sure isn't making it easy. I don't think she plans to either." David paused again. "Help me out, Leo. Point me in the right direction. Show me where to go with this."  
  
  
  
Greenlee entered the doors of 1421 Plumbtree Road. She unbuttoned her coat and started for the elevator.  
  
"Mrs. du Pres," she heard. A young, uniformed man, who worked for the apartment approached her. "Mrs. du Pres. This came for you." Greenlee took the envelope from the young man's hand. "Thanks," she said unenthusiastically. She turned and walked towards the  
  
elevator, tearing the envelope open as she did. She pressed the button, and removed the letter and unfolded it, beginning to read the words on the page as the elevator doors opened. Greenlee, however, didn't get on. Instead she stood, almost frozen.  
  
"Oh, my God," she said, and then suddenly turned and ran out of the building.  
  
  
  
"Maria Grey," Anna asked Jackson, who was now leaning back in his chair, a telltale grin on his face. "We don't know anything new about Maria."  
  
"Think about it," Jackson said.  
  
Anna paused a moment, shaking her head, unsure of whereof where Jackson was heading. "Maria... claims that it was David who made her lose her memory." She could see that Jackson was looking for more.  
  
"We can't prove that, Jack. Not with out the results on what was in that vial. We can't risk a trial on just the word of...Maureen Gorman."  
  
"There," Jackson exclaimed. "Say that again."  
  
"We can't risk a trial on the word of Maureen Gorman?"  
  
"Maureen Gorman." Jackson paused. "Maria says that David Hayward is the reason why she can't remember, why she was force to live the past five years as Maureen Gorman."  
  
"What's your point?" Anna asked.  
  
"Think, Anna. If David is responsible for her assuming this new identity, what happened to the real Maureen Gorman?"  
  
Suddenly, Anna's office door swung open and Greenlee rushed in, followed by an officer.  
  
"I'm sorry, chief," the officer said. "She just ran right passed me."  
  
"It's alright," Anna said, motioning for the officer to leave.  
  
"What is it, Greenlee?"  
  
Greenlee walked up to Anna's desk and slammed down the envelope in front of her, practically shaking as she spoke.  
  
"Vanessa's still alive." 


	6. Chapter Six

"Vanessa can't possible be alive," Anna said.  
  
"No?" Greenlee said. "No? Then what's this then? It's not a Christmas Card." Anna picked up the letter and began reading it. "She's alive. She knows where I am at every minute of every day. She knows about Leo's funeral, she's know about..." Greenlee paused awkwardly. "...how...hard it was for me to go back to the Loft. She has it all documented there."  
  
"She certainly does," Anna said glancing down at the letter.  
  
"She's waiting for the perfect moment," Greenlee said. "She's going to wait until nobody else is around, and then she's going to finish off what she started. She's going to kill me."  
  
Anna looked over at Jackson. "We'll send you out with an officer."  
  
"No," Greenlee said. " I don't want a bodyguard! What I want you to do is to catch her. Find Vanessa and give her what she deserves. Firing squad, hanging, I don't care if you burn her at the stake. Find her! That's your job!"  
  
After a short pause, Anna spoke. "We're going to need a warrant to put a set of officers in Vanessa's old room. If she needs anything, she might go back there."  
  
"I don't think that a judge would find anything wrong with that," Jackson said. "I'll go see what I can do. We'll continue this conversation later"  
  
"Of course," Anna said as Jackson exited the office. Greenlee began to nervously pace back and forth. "Greenlee, please," Anna said. "Please sit down, you're going to make yourself crazy."  
  
"That's not likely," Greenlee said, but sat anyway.  
  
"Besides," Anna added. "Vanessa couldn't possible be following you everywhere you go." she paused. "Look here. She says that you went to David's cabin at 11 o'clock last night and that you left at 9 o'clock this morning?" Greenlee was silent. "You were with David all night?" Greenlee was still silent. "Oh, Greenlee. You know David."  
  
"I don't need you to reprimand me, Anna," Greenlee said. "You're not my mother. Not that my mother would care one way or the other."  
  
"I've seen how David uses people," Anna said. "He'll use you until he..."  
  
"I didn't come here for love advice. Believe me, it's been wracking my brain. I came here because of Vanessa."  
  
"Of course. And you don't have to worry, Greenlee, we'll find Vanessa..."  
  
"You do that," Greenlee said standing and heading for the door.  
  
"Greenlee," Anna called. "About David..."  
  
"Don't worry about David, Anna, " Greenlee said. "I'm a big girl, I can handle it."  
  
Anna leaned back in her chair as Greenlee exited the office. She just sat there for a moment in thought, but then she stood, grabbing her jacket and leaving the room.  
  
  
  
David sat in the Valley Inn by himself. He rested one of his elbows on the table and supported his head with his hand. His other hand held a drink, which he swirled in the glass. Just the visit to Leo's grave hadn't been enough to clear his mind, and even though David wasn't usually the one to drink away his troubles, at this moment he needed to numb.  
  
David sipped his scotch and placed his glass back down on the table. "Hey," he heard from behind him. David turned around quickly and saw Greenlee standing there. "This seat taken?" she asked him.  
  
"Greenlee," David said shocked. "I didn't think I'd see you again." he paused. "Sit, sit." Greenlee pulled out a chair directly across from him and took a seat. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"No," Greenlee said. I just needed to talk to you. I've been thinking."  
  
"You and me both," David said. "Listen, Greenlee. I shouldn't have..."  
  
"No," Greenlee stopped him. "You don't have anything to be sorry about, David...Well, I guess you do, but that's not what I came to say."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"David, I love Leo. With every breath that I take, with every minute of every day. And what happened last night was a bit...awkward to say the least. But...and this is totally not like me, but I can really appreciate how you're trying to help me out."  
  
David was silent for a moment, taking in Greenlee's words. "Can I say something?" he asked, leaning closer into her. Greenlee sat back. "I know that you love Leo. And I know that there is probably never going to be another person who you care about as much as you care about him. But, Greenlee..." David paused and tool a deep breath. "I'm just asking for a chance to try. Let me try to help you be happy again."  
  
"Is that why you think I came here?" Greenlee asked. "To give you a chance to justify what happened?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"I know what you said, David." Greenlee stood. "I'm sorry I came here."  
  
"Greenlee," David begged. "Come on." Greenlee, however, didn't stop from leaving the Valley Inn. David sat back in his seat and returned to swirling his drink.  
  
"That didn't seem to go too well." David turned and saw Anna walking towards him.  
  
"What, Anna?" David said. "What? Did you think of something else to come throw me in jail for?"  
  
"If you only knew," Anna thought to herself. She took a seat. "I just thought I would come to let you know, but I guess Greenlee already told you."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"Vanessa..." Anna said. "Greenlee didn't tell you?" She paused as David waited for what she had to say. "Greenlee got a letter from Vanessa."  
  
"But, she went over Miller's Falls. She went over with Leo."  
  
"We don't know how she survived, David, but she's been following Greenlee around Pine Valley."  
  
"Has anyone seen her?"  
  
"No. No, not yet, but Jackson and some of my officers are watching her room."  
  
"That's what you're doing? You're waiting? Nobody's out there looking for her?"  
  
"Where would we look, David?"  
  
"Well, I'm not a cop, Anna, but did you ever think of having somebody follow Greenlee?"  
  
"She declined police protection."  
  
"Of course she would. She's not in the right state of mind to make that type of decision."  
  
"And I'm so sure that you took her state of mind into consideration when you got her to spend the night with you at your cabin." David was stunned at Anna's knowledge. "That's right, David. Vanessa jotted down every wonderful detail."  
  
"Not that who I spend my time with is any of your business," David said.  
  
"Were you out of your mind, David? She's your brother's wife."  
  
"Widow. Leo's dead, Anna. Leo's dead and Vanessa should be, but she's not. So don't you think that instead of sitting here telling me who I should keep company with, you should be out there looking for her?"  
  
"I think that we're doing the best we can under the circumstances."  
  
"Circumstances!" David caught himself growing loud, and lowered his voice drastically. Circumstances? What circumstances would those be?"  
  
"Do not tell me how to do my job, David."  
  
"Vanessa isn't going to go back to her room. She's too smart for that."  
  
"Then maybe you'd care to tell me where she might be going."  
  
"I think that's part of your job." David stood. "So why don't you and Jackson Montgomery pull something together on how you're going to find her."  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Anna turned to David as he started to leave the bar.  
  
"You're my keeper now too, Anna?" David said coldly. Anna was silent as David paused a moment and then turned again leaving her sitting alone.  
  
  
  
The doors of the elevator spread open, and Greenlee stepped off. She pushed her hair back behind her ears and fished through her purse for her keys to the Loft.  
  
"Who does he think he is, anyway?" Greenlee said, still digging through her bag. "He wants to try to make me happy. What a perfect time to announce that one."  
  
Greenlee found the key and turned it in the lock, pushing the door open. She had barely stepped inside when she felt and arm reach out and grab her. The door closed quickly. Greenlee's eyes opened wide in fear as a hand came up and covered her mouth. She could feel the cold metal barrel of the handgun against her cheek, and let out a muffled whimper at the voice she heard.  
  
"Did you really think I'd let you get away with it?" 


	7. Chapter Seven

David ran as fast as he could towards the door of the Loft apartment. He banged frantically on the door.  
  
"Greenlee!" he called. "Greenlee, I know you're in there, let me in. Please." There was no answer. "Greenlee?" David knocked harder. He then stepped back. Thinking quickly, he reached into his back pocket and took a credit card out of his wallet. David looked around, and then wedged the card into the door, jiggling it until he heard the lock click. He slowly pushed his way inside. He saw Greenlee tied up in a chair by the mantle. She tried to tell him something through his gag, but he couldn't understand her.  
  
There was no use. It was too late. He didn't even have enough time to turn before he was hit from behind. David fell first to his knees and then to the floor. He managed to get onto his back, and as his vision began to blur, right before he blacked out, he saw the one face that he had hoped he would never see again...Vanessa Cortlandt.  
  
  
  
"He just left here a little while ago," Anna said over her cell phone to Jackson. "Any sign of Vanessa?"  
  
"She's not going to show up here," Jackson said.  
  
"She's too smart for that," Anna added, recalling what David had said.  
  
"Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"No," There was silence on both ends as Jackson and Anna thought of where to look for Vanessa. "yes," Anna said, startling Jackson. "Of course, of course. I've got it."  
  
"Where, Anna?"  
  
"I'll get back to you, Jack."  
  
"Anna," Jackson said into the dead line. "Anna? Hello?" Nothing. Jackson wasn't sure where Anna was headed, but was pretty sure he knew where she would end up. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Anna rode the elevator up to Greenlee's Loft apartment. She knew that Greenlee had refused police protection, but she also knew that the Loft would be the best place to wait for Vanessa. She only hoped that Greenlee would agree.  
  
As she stepped off of the elevator, Anna saw that the door to the Loft was slightly ajar. Anna cautiously approached, reaching her hand for her gun, in case there was trouble.  
  
"Greenlee?" Anna said as she slowly pushed the door open. "Are you...David!" Anna was shocked. David was lying on the floor, a gash on the back of his head. She rushed to his side. "David?" she said, trying not to move him. "David? Can you hear me? David?" David groaned. "Thank God," Anna said. "David? What happened? Tell me who did this to you."  
  
David slowly put his hand to the back of his head and pulled it away to reveal the blood. He went to get up, but Anna put her hands on his shoulders trying to hold him down.  
  
"I think you should sit, David."  
  
"Thanks for the opinion, do," David said sarcastically. "But I'm fine."  
  
"You need a doctor."  
  
"I am a doctor and I said I'm fine. Where's Greenlee?" David said putting his hand back up to his head again looking around. "Vanessa. Vanessa has her."  
  
"Vanessa?" Anna said. "Vanessa did this?"  
  
"I have to find Greenlee."  
  
"You're in no condition to go anywhere."  
  
"I'm fine, Anna. I made a promise to Leo that I intend to keep." He stood slowly, despite Anna's efforts to keep him there and started to leave the Loft.  
  
"Well, at least tell me where you're going," she said following him to the elevator.  
  
The doors of the elevator began to close. "Back to where all of this started."  
  
  
  
Miller's Falls. The 100 foot plunge into the rapids below would have killed anyone. But not Vanessa Cortlandt. Maybe she just had too much evil in her bones to die. Or maybe she was just too set on her vendetta against Greenlee. Either way, Vanessa was still alive, and was now off to finish what she had started.  
  
Vanessa dragged Greenlee upto the overlook. Greenlee couldn't even think about where she was. She didn't even want to think of what might happen to her. There was nobody to help her now. Leo was dead, and for all she knew, so was David, smashed in the head with a statuette.  
  
Vanessa pushed Greenlee forward a little. "I said you'd never take my baby boy from me," Vanessa said. Just hearing the word baby made Greenlee think of her and Leo's unborn child. A tear streamed down her cheek. "I swore he'd never leave me, that we'd be together forever. But you...You had to take him from me. Didn't you?" Greenlee could still feel the gun pressed up against her. Vanessa untied the gag from Greenlee's mouth.  
  
"You're psycho," Greenlee said.  
  
"No," Vanessa moved her closer to the edge. "I want what's mine. Why don't you understand that? You couldn't stay away. You had to take what was already mine. No more." Vanessa prepared to push Greenlee, who balanced precariously on the ledge.  
  
"Vanessa!" Vanessa and Greenlee turned their heads. About 2o feet from them, David stood.  
  
"David," Greenlee said, surprised to see him alive.  
  
" Are you OK?" he called to her.  
  
"Don't try to stop this," Vanessa said to him. She took the gun off of Greenlee and pointed it at her son. "Stay where you are!" she threatened him.  
  
"Just let her go," David pleaded, the gun still pointed in his direction. "You don't want to shoot me. I'm your son. You can't shoot your own son."  
  
Greenlee saw it coming. Just as she had seen Leo fall. She heard Vanessa's finger begin to pull the trigger and cringed as the weapon fired, sending David to the ground.  
  
"David!" Greenlee screamed. "David! You shot him," she said to Vanessa. "How many of your sons are you going to kill?"  
  
Vanessa didn't answer her, but again pointed the gun at Greenlee. Greenlee knew that this was the end. She knew that all of her bad feelings about staying in Pine Valley were about to become reality. Vanessa had won. As much as Greenlee tried to escape her, she won.  
  
Greenlee glanced quickly at David, lying on the ground before them and tried not to think about what was going to happen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to clear her mind, just before the final sound of an exploding weapon echoed over Miller's Falls. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Everything was almost like a blur as Greenlee Layed on the ground, trying to wiggle out of her ropes. As she managed to untie herself, she heard the greatest sound that she had in a long time.  
  
"THIS IS THE PINE VALLEY POLICE DEPARTMENT!" a voice came over a bullhorn.  
  
Greenlee looked around for Vanessa. She was gone without a trace. Greenlee wiped her eyes, still shaking when she when she looked over at David, who was still lying motionless. She ran over to him and cradled his head in her lap, holding pressure on his wound.  
  
"It's going to be OK, David," she cried, rocking back and forth. "David? Oh, God, David, hold on. the police are here, they're coming for us. You can't die on me. You can't leave me too."  
  
Greenlee became oblivious to what was going on around her. She felt a hand come down and grab her shoulder. Greenlee jumped, only to see Jackson Montgomery standing behind her. The paramedics had begun to take David down from Miller's Falls. Jackson helped Greenlee up. She put her arm across her abdomen, as if she were protecting her unborn child.  
  
Not a word was exchanged between them as they followed the paramedics down the falls. Squad cars were lined up almost in rows. The scene was bustling just as it had been the night Leo died.  
  
"Wait!" Greenlee called as the paramedics began to close the doors of the ambulance. "I'm going with him. Please, we're family." The paramedics stepped aside and let Greenlee on.  
  
"Chief." Two officers approached Anna, who was standing with Jackson.  
  
"What happened up there?" Anna asked.  
  
"By the time we got a clear shot," the officer said, "she had already fired once at Dr. Hayward. But, we got her, chief. She was definitely hit and went over the falls."  
  
"You'll write it up," Anna said. "Won't you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The officers walked away from them.  
  
"I need to get to the hospital," Anna said.  
  
"I though you were over and don with David," Jackson said.  
  
"He was just shot for God's sake, Jackson. Show a little compassion."  
  
  
  
Greenlee paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. She didn't want to think about what might happen to David, but she couldn't help it. David had risked his life for her. He didn't think once about his own well being, only about her's. The time on the clock crept by so slowly. Greenlee grew tired, but could even imagine herself going to sleep. She just waited, until finally Jake Martin entered the waiting room.  
  
"Greenlee?" he said walking up to her.  
  
"Is he alright, Jake?" Greenlee said with a tear in her eye. "Is David going to be OK?"  
  
Jake took a seat and Greenlee sat next to him. "David has a concussion. We were able to get the bullet out. He lost a lot of blood, Greenlee, but I think he's going to be OK. He needs to stay here for a while, to make sure he doesn't develop any infection from the wound."  
  
"Oh, thank God." Greenlee said relieved. "Thank you, Jake. Thank you so much."  
  
"I was just doing my job, Greenlee." Jake said standing. "You can go see him if you want. He's still a little weak from surgery, but I think you could sit in there for a while."  
  
Jake led Greenlee to David's room. Greenlee entered. "Hey, David." she said. David slowly turned his head towards her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've just had the New York City Ballet dancing around my insides," he said.  
  
Greenlee smiled as she sat down beside him. "I don't know how to thank you," she said. "You saved my life."  
  
"Hey, it was nothing."  
  
"But it was, David. You risked your life for me and I've been nothing but a bother to you since Leo died."  
  
"I promised I'd keep you safe. I made a promise to Leo and I needed to keep it whether or not it meant getting killed."  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if I'd have lost you too," Greenlee said taking his hand in hers."  
  
David was silent for a moment. "I can't lie to you Greenlee," he finally said. "I didn't just do this for Leo or just for you. I did this for me too. Because I don't know what I would do if Vanessa had killed you. I love you Greenlee. That's the hardest thing for me to say to you because I know how you feel about me and about Leo..."  
  
"No," Greenlee said. "I couldn't understand what was going on between us in the beginning, David. I don't much understand it now either. But I do feel the same way that you do. I love Leo, I'll always love Leo. But I know that I can't just stop my life now that he's gone. Because he's always going to be in my heart." Greenlee paused, chuckling softly. "What I'm trying to say, David, is...I'm going to take you up on that offer of yours. I know that you can help me be happy again. And I will give you a chance." Greenlee put her head down on David's chest and he brought up his weak hand and rested it on her head.  
  
From behind the door, Anna listened to what Greenlee and David were saying to eachother. She couldn't go inside. She couldn't catch herself falling for him again. Not when she had to work with Jackson on putting him back in jail. She turned slowly and left the hospital, knowing that Greenlee and David would be together for a while. Besides, she had work to catch up on. David would pay this time. 


End file.
